Die Rückeroberung von Obel
by Lenaanna
Summary: Fanfic zu Teil IV. Meine Variante, wie man Obel hätte zurück erobern können.


Dieser Fanfic wurde schon auf einer anderen Seite unter meinem dortigen Nick Annalena veröffentlicht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lino: Endlich ist es soweit. Endlich ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen Obel zurück zu erobern.

Elenor: Ja, aber es wird nicht einfach werden. Der Kommandant der 2. Kooluk Flotte, Colton,

ist sehr stark und seine Taktiken sind ausgezeichnet.

Lazlo: Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Obel ist die letzte Insel, die noch von den Kooluk

besetzt ist. Außerdem glaube ich, dass wir stark genug sind um Obel zurück zu gewinnen.

Elenor: Ja vielleicht. Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag.

Ich werde mir noch ein Gläschen Wein aus Kanakan gönnen.

----------------------------------------------

_Alle begaben sich zur Nachtruhe. Doch Lino fand keinen Schlaf. Er machte sich Sorgen um Flare und Setso und er hoffte, dass es ihnen gut geht._

_--------------------------------------------- _

Nico: OBEL. DA IST OBEL.

Lino: Was ist mit der Kooluk Flotte.

Nico: ES SIND FÜNF SCHIFFE.

Elenor: Fünf Schiffe? Hmmm. Das sieht nicht gut aus. Aber wir werden es versuchen. Bist du bereit Lazlo?

Lazlo: Ich bin bereit. Auf ins Gefecht.

-----------------------------------------

_Es kam zum Kampf zwischen der 2. Kooluk-Flotte und der Befreiungs-Armee von Lazlo. Doch so sehr sich die Befreiungs-Armee auch bemühte, sie konnten die Kooluk-Flotte nicht bezwingen._

_----------------------------------------- _

Elenor: So wird das nichts. Wir haben keine Chance. Rückzug. Schnell.

-----------------------------------------

_Die Befreiungs-Armee zog sich zurück. Sie hatten Glück, denn die Kooluk-Flotte verfolgte sie nicht._

_---------------------------------------- _

Lazlo: Und was nun? Was sollen wir machen? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch mehr Verbündete gewinnen können.

Elenor: Da hast du Recht. Leider sehe ich auch keine Möglichkeit den Kampf zu gewinnen. *seufz*

Lilon: Darf ich etwas sagen?

Lazlo: Natürlich Lilon. Was gibt es denn?

Lilon: Also. Auf der Insel Mordo gibt es einen Tunnel der auf die Rückseite von Obel führt. Ich glaube den könnten wir benutzten um unbemerkt nach Obel zu kommen.

Lazlo: Wirklich? Das wäre großartig.

Lilon: Moment, da gibt es ein kleines Problem.

Lino: Was für ein Problem?

Lilon: Der Tunnel liegt unter Wasser.

Lazlo: Dann tauchen wir eben durch.

Lino: Das ist unmöglich. Weißt du wie groß die Entfernung zwischen Mordo und Obel ist?

Lazlo: Aber, was sollen wir tun.

Selma: Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit.

Lino: Und die wäre?

Selma: Im Norden des großen Elfenbaumes von Na-Nal liegt der verzauberte Elfenwald. In diesem Wald wächst ein Baum, der Früchte trägt, durch die man unter Wasser atmen kann.

Lazlo: Und das soll funktionieren?

Selma: Ja, die Wirkung hält allerdings nur 24 Stunden an.

Lino: Das wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Aber ich bezweifle, dass uns der Älteste der Elfen helfen wird.

Axel: dann schleichen wir uns heimlich in den Wald und holen uns die Früchte.

Selma: Dann werden wir niemals mehr aus dem Wald herausfinden.

Axel: Wie meinst du das? Rede schon Elf.

Selma: …

Lino: Das langt Axel. Warum werden wir nicht mehr aus dem Wald finden?

Selma: Auf dem Wald liegt ein Zauber. Nur mit der Erlaubnis unseres Ältesten können wir den Wald wieder verlassen. Jeder der ohne seine Erlaubnis den Wald betritt verirrt sich hoffnungslos.

Axel: Diese verdammten Elfen.

Selma: …

Paula: …

Lazlo: Vielleicht hilft uns der Älteste der Elfen, wenn wir uns für den Diebstahl

entschuldigen.

Axel: Diese Elfen sind stur. Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas bringt.

Selma: …

Lino: Aber wir können es versuchen.

----------------------------------------------

_Sie fuhren nach Na-Nal und gingen zum Häuptling der Menschen. Nach einer langen Diskussion mit Axels Vater konnten sie ihn schließlich überreden sich bei den Elfen zu entschuldigen. Von Selma begleitet gingen sie zum großen Elfenbaum. Dort trafen sie auf den Ältesten der Elfen. Überraschenderweise verjagte er sie nicht und hörte ihnen zu._

_---------------------------------------------- _

Elfen-Ältester: Ich nehme eure Entschuldigung an.

Lazlo: Dann werdet ihr uns helfen?

Elfen-Ältester: Ja, dass werde ich tun. Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis den verzauberten Elfenwald zu betreten.

Selma: ….

Lino: Ich danke euch. Los gehen wir. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.

_Die kleine Gruppe begab sich unter Selmas Führung zum verzauberten Elfenwald. Bevor sie den Wald betraten, blieb Selma stehen._

Selma: Seit vorsichtig. Der verzauberte Elfenwald ist heimtückisch und voller Illusionen, die nur ein Elf durchschauen kann. Bleibt immer in meiner Nähe.

Lazlo: In Ordnung. Ich vertraue dir Selma.

Selma: Danke.

---------------------------------------------------

_Jetzt, wo sie bereit waren, betraten sie den verzauberten Elfenwald. Selma führte sie zielsicher durch den Wald. Schließlich kamen sie zu dem geheimnisvollen Baum, mit dessen Früchten sie unter Wasser atmen konnten. Lazlo ging zu dem Baum und pflückte ein paar dieser Früchte. Kaum war er damit fertig, ertönte ein lautes Brüllen. Erschrocken ließ Lazlo die Früchte fallen. Da tauchte auch schon ein riesiges Monster auf. Die Gruppe machte sich kampfbereit._

_-------------------------------------------------- _

Lazlo: Was ist das?

Axel: Eine Falle der Elfen. Es war ja auch zu einfach. Und Selma wusste bestimmt Bescheid.

Selma: Das ist nicht wahr. Ich wusste nichts davon.

Lino: Beruhigt euch. Als erstes müssen wir uns um das Monster kümmern.

------------------------------------------------------

_Das riesige Monster war eine Mischung aus einem Pflanzen- und ein Insektenmonster. Gegen die vereinten Kräfte der Gruppe hatte es aber keine Chance. Nach einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf war das Monster vernichtet._

_----------------------------------------------------- _

Lazlo: Wir haben gewonnen. Nehmen wir die Früchte und verschwinden wir von hier bevor noch so ein Monster auftaucht.

Lino: Da stimme ich dir zu. Los jetzt.

Selma: Lazlo…ich wusste wirklich nichts davon.

Axel: Und warum sollten wir einem Elf glauben? Sie steckt bestimmt mit dem Ältesten unter einer Decke. Vielleicht haben sie das ja von Anfang an geplant. Vermutlich wurde sie gar nicht verbannt. Sie hat sich uns angeschlossen um uns auszuspionieren und ….

Lino: RUHE! Das langt jetzt Axel. Wir müssen zusammenhalten um Kooluk aus unserer Heimat zu vertreiben. Wen wir uns zerstreiten, schwächen wir uns nur und werden vielleicht verlieren. Selma hängt ganz genauso an ihrer Heimat wie du. Sie hätte keinen Vorteil, wenn sie uns verrät.

Axel: Aber….

Lazlo: Ich glaube Selma. Wenn sie sagt, dass sie nichts davon wusste, dann ist das so.

Axel: Aber Lazlo, wie kannst du ihr nur vertrauen.

Lazlo: Ich vertraue ihr genauso wie ich dir vertraue.

Axel: …

Selma: Danke Lazlo. Ich werde dein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen.

Lazlo: Ich weiß. Und jetzt lasst uns aus diesen Wald verschwinden.

----------------------------------------------------

_Die Gruppe verließ mit genug Früchten den Wald. Axel ließ keine Ruhe und bestand darauf zum Elfenbaum zu gehen um noch einmal mit dem Ältesten zu reden. Doch im Elfenbaum trafen sie keinen einzigen Elfen an. Also gingen sie zurück zum Schiff. Nach einer langen Seefahrt kamen sie auf Mordo an._

_---------------------------------------------------- _

Elenor: So. Wer geht nach Obel?

Lino: Ich gehe auf jeden Fall. Als König muss ich mein Volk befreien.

Lazlo: Ich gehe natürlich auch. Außerdem sollte uns Lilon begleiten und uns den Weg zeigen.

Lilon: Das mache ich sehr gerne Lazlo.

Lazlo: Danke Lilon. Nun brauchen wir noch zwei Kämpfer. Hmmm. Ich würde gerne Ted und Jeane mitnehmen.

Ted: Wenn es unbedingt sein muss.

Jeane: Hehehe. Sehr gerne Lazlo.

Lino: Also gut. Wie lange dauert es, bis die Wirkung der Früchte einsetzt?

Selma: Sie wirken sofort. Ihr könnt sie essen, bevor ihr ins Wasser geht. Viel Glück.

Elenor: Der Anführer der 2. Kooluk Flotte ist Colton. Er ist ein sehr starker Kämpfer und sehr loyal zu Kooluk. Doch er ist auch ein guter Kapitän.

Axel: Was bedeutet das?

Lino: Wir müssen nicht die ganze Kooluk Flotte besiegen. Wenn wir Colton besiegen, können wir ihn dazu bringen, dass sich seine Männer ergeben.

Elenor: Das stimmt. Passt gut auf euch auf.

Lazlo: Dann mal los. Gehen wir.

-------------------------------------------

_Die Gruppe betrat die Insel und ging in die Berge. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie fanden eine Höhle. Sie folgten der Höhle tief ins Innere. Im innersten Teil der Höhle war ein kleiner See._

_------------------------------------------- _

Lilon: Hier ist es. Von hier aus kommt man nach Obel.

Lino: Worauf warten wir noch. Obel wartet auf seine Befreiung.

-------------------------------------------

_Lilon sprang ins Wasser. Die anderen aßen die Früchte und sprangen auch ins Wasser. Sie tauchten unter und waren erstaunt, dass die Früchte so gut funktionierten. Lazlo und seine Gruppe folgten Lilon durch den Tunnel, der viele Abzweigungen hatte. Da sie tauchen und unter Wasser schwimmen nicht gewohnt waren, hatten sie leichte Probleme Lilon zu folgen. Auf einmal kamen sie in einer riesige Unterwasserhöhle. Plötzlich tauchte ein riesiger Schatten auf. Die Gruppe blickte sich um und dann sahen sie ein riesiges Unterwassermonster. Es hatte acht Arme und riesige Augen. Lilon versteckte sich und die anderen machten sich zum Kampf bereit._

_-------------------------------------------- _

Lino: Auch das noch. Und unter Wasser können wir keine Magie benutzen. Das wird ein harter Kampf.

Lazlo: Ich bin bereit.

Lino: Werdet bloß nicht übermütig.

Jeane: Hehehehe

Ted: Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Nach einem langen und harten Kampf schafften sie es das Monster zu vernichten. Nun war der Weg frei und Lilon kam aus ihrem Versteck. Sie schwamm wieder vorne weg, blieb aber näher bei der Gruppe. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie kamen in einer kleinen Höhle an. Lilon schwamm nach oben und die anderen folgten ihr. Sie tauchten auf und alle außer Lilon verließen das Wasser._

_------------------------------------------------------ _

Lilon: Hier sind wir. Das ist Obel.

Lazlo: Danke fürs Herbringen.

Lilon: Keine Ursache. Ich schwimme wieder zurück zum Schiff. Auf Land bin ich euch keine große Hilfe.

Lazlo: Tu das und pass auf dich auf.

_Lilon nickte und verschwand im Wasser._

Lino: Obel… endlich…

Lazlo: Alles in Ordnung mit dir?

Lino: Ja. Mir kommt es nur so vor als ob ich ewig weg gewesen wäre.

Lazlo: Keine Sorge. Flare geht es bestimmt gut.

Lino: Ja. *am Kopf kratzt* Was stehen wir hier noch rum? Gehen wir.

Lazlo blickte sich um.

Lazlo: Das scheinen die Obel Ruinen zu sein.

Lino: Ja das stimmt. Colton wird bestimmt nicht damit rechnen, dass wir ihn von den Ruinen aus angreifen. Gehen wir.

Lazlo: Dann mal los.

Ted: …

Jeane: Hehehe

------------------------------------------

_Die kleine Gruppe fand sehr schnell den richtigen Weg aus den Ruinen und bald war der Ausgang zu sehen. Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich aus den Ruinen_.

------------------------------------------

Flare: VATER!

Lino: Flare?

-----------------------------------------

_Wie ein Wirbelwind kam Flare angerannt und fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals._

_----------------------------------------- _

Lino: Flare. Was machst du denn hier?

Setso: PRINZESSIN. Prinzessin, so seid doch vorsichtig. Rennt hier nicht so herum und seid leise. Wenn die Kooluk uns erwischen dann …

Flare: Setso, du bist mal wieder zu ängstlich.

Setso: Aber Prinzessin, ich mache mir Sorgen um eure Sicherheit und solange eurer Vater nicht da ist, muss ich auf euch aufpassen und … oh, Majestät. Ihr seid schon hier?

Lino: Ja. Wir sind hier um Obel von den Kooluk zu befreien.

Setso: Geht es euch gut. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.

Lino: Mir geht es gut.

Setso: Ich bin erleichtert Majestät. Die Prinzessin und ich waren in Sorge, als wir erfahren haben, dass ihr alleine nach Obel kommt um uns zu befreien.

Lino: Häh? Woher wisst ihr das?

Flare: Ein seltsamer Vogel kam zu mir geflogen. Ich glaube das war ein Naselvogel. Er ließ einen Brief fallen. Der Brief war von einer Elenor und da stand drin, dass ihr kommt.

Lino: Elenor. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Sie ist immer für Überraschungen gut.

Flare: Ja. Wir haben die Wachen ausgeschaltet, die die Obel-Ruinen bewachen.

Setso: Ja, wir haben ihnen ein Schlafmittel in ihren Tee gemischt.

Lazlo: Aber bemerken die Kooluk nicht, wenn die ihre Wache ausgeschaltet ist?

Setso: Die Wache vor den Obel-Ruinen wechselt sich nicht so häufig ab und Patroullien gibt es auch keine zu den Ruinen. Wahrscheinlich sehen sie die Ruinen nicht als Gefahr.

Flare: Colton befindet sich im Palast. Vor dem Palast stehen aber eine Menge Kooluk-Soldaten und dort gibt es ständige Patroullien zwischen dem Palast und der Stadt.

Lino: Das ist schlecht. Wir müssen unauffällig zu Colton zu gelangen. Wenn alle Kooluk-Soldaten alarmiert sind, haben wir keine Chance.

Flare: Ähm..nun…Es gibt einen Geheimgang in den Palast.

Lino: Richtig. Er führt genau in die Palastküche. Flare hat sich durch diesen Gang öfters aus dem Palast geschlichen.

Flare: Huch? Du weißt davon?

Lino: Natürlich. Ich bin schließlich der König. Also los. Gehen wir zu diesem Geheimgang.

Flare: Folgt mir.

Lazlo: Wartet mal kurz.

Lino: Was ist?

Lazlo: Wir sollten die Wachen, die Flare ausgeschaltet hat, fesseln. Es wäre schlecht für uns, wenn sie aufwachen und Alarm schlagen.

Lino: *am Kopf kratzt* Da hast du Recht. Los fesseln wir sie.

-------------------------------------------------

_Sie fesselten die Wache und dann folgte die kleine Gruppe Flare. Sie schafften es tatsächlich unbemerkt zum Eingang des Geheimganges zu gelangen._

_------------------------------------------------- _

Flare: Hier ist es. Setso und ich gehen zurück in die Stadt um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

Lino: Tut das. Nicht mehr lange und Obel ist wieder frei.

Setso: Seit vorsichtig Majestät.

Flare: Pass auf dich auf Vater.

------------------------------------------

_Flare und Setso liefen zurück in die Stadt. Lazlo und seine Leute betraten den Geheimgang, der in den Palast führte. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden Colton gegenüber stehen._

_Die kleine Gruppe kam bald im Palast an. Auf ihrem Weg zum Thronsaal stießen sie auf ein paar Kooluk Soldaten. Doch diese waren kein Problem für sie und schließlich gelangten sie zum Thronsaal. Colton war überrascht, doch er fing sich schnell wieder._

_------------------------------------------ _

Colton: Ihr habt es also bis hierher geschafft. Glückwunsch. Doch euer Glück ist nun vorbei. Der Anführer der Befreiungsarmee und der König von Obel werden nun von mir gefangen genommen. Eure kleine Gruppe hat gegen meine Soldaten keine Chance.

Lazlo: Nicht so schnell. Kampflos werden wir uns niemals ergeben. Du weißt, dass ich im Besitz der Rune der Bestrafung bin und ich werde sie benutzen, wenn ich es muss. Du bist dir doch sicherlich im Klaren darüber, was dann passiert.

Colton: Das würdest du tun? Du schadest damit doch auch dir und deinen Freunden.

Lazlo: Ich werde es tun. Wenn dir dein Leben und das deiner Männer etwas bedeutet, dann ergebt euch.

Colton: Hmpf. Ich kann mich nicht kampflos ergeben. Ich bin der Anführer und der Kapitän der 2. Kooluk Flotte und ich kann keine Schande über unseren Kaiser und mein Land bringen.

Lino: Wir wissen, dass du ein stolzer Soldat und deinem Kaiser treu ergeben bist.

Lazlo: Wir werden kämpfen. Du und ich werden in einem Duell gegeneinander antreten.

Lino: LAZLO

Lazlo: Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich bin der Anführer der Befreiungsarmee und ich werde in einem Duell gegen den Anführer der 2. Kooluk Flotte antreten. Wenn Colton gewinnt, dann werden wir uns ergeben und wenn ich gewinne, dann wird Colton sich ergeben. Bist du damit einverstanden Colton?

Colton: So sei es. Ich bin einverstanden.

Jeane: Hehehehe. Viel Glück Lazlo.

Ted: …

Lino: Du schaffst es Junge.

-------------------------------------------------

_Lazlo stand Colton gegenüber und er war ganz ruhig. Auch Colton zeigte keinerlei Spuren von Nervosität. Das Duell zwischen den beiden dauerte lange und es war sehr ausgeglichen. Doch schließlich gelang es Lazlo Colton zu besiegen. Colton sank auf die Knie und senkte seinen Kopf._

_------------------------------------------------ _

Colton: Du hast mich bezwungen. Ich ergebe mich. Macht mit mir was ihr wollt, aber bitte verschone das Leben meiner Männer.

Lazlo: Ich verspreche dir, das Leben deiner Männer zu verschonen. Wir nehmen dich gefangen und deine Soldaten können nach Kooluk zurückkehren. Niemand wird ihnen etwas antun, wenn sie in Frieden abziehen.

Colton: Du hast mein Wort.

-----------------------------------------------

_Lazlo und Lino traten zusammen mit Colton vor den Palast. Die Bürger von Obel hatten schon von der Befreiung gehört. Sie waren auf dem Palasthof versammelt und jubelten ihrem König zu. Colton befahl seinen Soldaten abzuziehen und diese taten es auch friedlich. Obel war wieder frei und die Bürger feierten die ganze Nacht. _

_Auf dem Berg vor der Höhle, die früher einmal das Hauptquartier war, stand Lazlo und blickte auf das Meer. Noch war es dunkel doch der Tag war nicht mehr fern._

_----------------------------------------------- _

Lino: Hier bist du. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?

Lazlo: Mir geht es gut. …

Lino: … Was machst du wenn alles vorbei ist?

Lazlo: Wie meinst du das?

Lino: Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nach Razril zurückkehrst, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Deine Unschuld ist bewiesen und du könntest wieder ein Ritter werden.

Lazlo: Ich weiß nicht. Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht, aber …

Lino: Aber?

Lazlo: Ich kann mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen nach Razril zurückzukehren. Razril war nie meine Heimat obwohl ich so lange dort gelebt habe. Das habe ich gemerkt, als ich Razril verlassen musste.

Lino: Ich habe davon gehört, dass du nicht in Razril geboren wurdest. Du wurdest halbtot aus dem Meer gezogen als du noch ein kleines Kind warst.

Lazlo: Das stimmt.

Lino: Kannst du dich an deine Eltern erinnern?

Lazlo: … Nein. Ich weiß nicht wer meine Eltern sind.

Lino: Ähm *am Kopf kratzt* Lazlo, komm nach Obel.

Lazlo: Nach Obel?

Lino: Ich würde mich freuen wenn du nach Obel kommst. Flare würde sich auch freuen. Du kannst im Palast wohnen und für mich arbeiten.

Lazlo: Ich weiß nicht. … Mir gefällt Obel und obwohl ich noch nicht so viel Zeit in Obel verbracht habe, fühle ich mich hier wohl.

Lino: Dann kommst du nach dem Krieg nach Obel?

Lazlo: Vielleicht. Ich kann es mir gut vorstellen.

Lino: *lacht* Das würde mich sehr freuen. Du bist stark Lazlo. Das wollte ich dir schon lange mal sagen und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist.

Lazlo: Danke.

Lino: Weißt du Lazlo, du erinnerst mich an jemanden.

Lazlo: An wen erinnere ich dich?

Lino: Ich … Es tut mir leid. Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Ich sollte jetzt zurückgehen. Nach Tagesanbruch brechen wir auf und ich muss noch einiges erledigen.

Lazlo: Wir sehen uns später.

------------------------------------------

_Lino ging zurück in die Stadt. Lazlo blickte ihm traurig hinterher. Er hob seine Hand und betrachtete die Rune der Bestrafung._

_------------------------------------------ _

???: Bereust du es?

Lazlo: Wer ist da? Oh, du bist es Ted. Was meinst du?

Ted: Bereust du, dass du die Rune der Bestrafung nicht aufgegeben hast, als du die Möglichkeit hattest.

Lazlo: Nein. Ich werde gebraucht und meine Rune der Bestrafung wird gebraucht.

Ted: Warum? Warum kämpfst du? Du wurdest nicht in Razril geboren, vielleicht stammst du nicht einmal von den Inselnationen. Man gab dir die Schuld am Tod von Kommandant Glen und hat dich verstoßen. Trotzdem kämpfst du und riskierst dein Leben für diese Leute. Warum Lazlo?

Lazlo: … Kommandant Glen hat mir viel bedeutet. Er war für mich der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Er hat sein Leben geopfert um Razril zu retten und er wäre enttäuscht, wenn ich aufgegeben hätte.

Ted: Du kämpfst für Kommandant Glen?

Lazlo: Nicht nur für ihn. Ich kämpfe auch für meine Freunde. Sie haben an mich geglaubt. Sie wussten, dass ich nichts mit Kommandant Glens Tod zu tun hatte.

Ted: Ich verstehe dich. Meine Rune Seelenfresser hat mir alles genommen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, ständig Menschen zu verlieren, die mir so nahe stehen. Ich war schwach und habe aufgegeben, doch du hast mich wieder an mein Ziel erinnert. Ich suche nach meinem Freund und das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich weiter mache. Ich kämpfe für niemanden, ich suche nur nach meinen Freund. Aber du bist anders, Lazlo. Du kämpfst für Leute, die du magst.

Lazlo: Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?

Ted: Wenn es sein muss. Was ist es?

Lazlo: Die Rune der Bestrafung saugt meine Lebensenergie aus. Ich werde bald sterben Ted.

Ted: …

Lazlo: Ich möchte nicht, dass nach meinem Tod einer meiner Freunde die Rune übernehmen muss. Du trägst eine wahre Rune und deshalb wird die Rune der Bestrafung nicht auf dich übergehen.

Ted: Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?

Lazlo: Ich habe versucht etwas über wahre Runen herauszufinden, doch leider ist nicht viel bekannt. Doch ich habe in Erfahrung gebracht, dass man nur eine wahre Rune tragen kann. Da du schon eine wahre Rune besitzt, kannst du keine zweite wahre Rune bekommen.

Ted: Ich verstehe. Was soll ich also tun?

Lazlo: Ich habe ein kleines Boot vorbereitet. Sollte ich gezwungen werden die wahre Macht der Rune der Bestrafung einzusetzen, dann bringe mich schnell zu dem Boot und lass es zu Wasser. Ich hoffe, dass ich weit genug weg bin, bevor ich sterbe und die Rune der Bestrafung somit keinen neuen Besitzer findet.

Ted: Nun gut, ich werde es tun.

Lazlo: Versprochen?

Ted: Ich verspreche es dir.

Lazlo: Danke Ted.

---------------------------------------------------

_Ted ließ Lazlo allein und ging zurück in die Stadt. Der Tag brach an und nun begab sich auch Lazlo zurück in die Stadt. Er lief zum Hafen, da das Schiff bald ablegen würde. Auf dem Weg lachten ihn die Leute an und einige schüttelten ihm die Hände. Lazlo lächelte und niemanden fiel auf, wie traurig er wirklich war. Bald legte das Schiff ab und fuhr Richtung El Eal, der letzten Bastion von Kooluk. Lazlo stand auf dem Deck und blickte Richtung Obel. Er stand auch noch da, als Obel schon längst am Horizont verschwunden war. Tief im Inneren spürte Lazlo, dass das ein Abschied für immer war. Er war sich sicher, dass er in El Eal sterben würde und hoffte, dass Ted sein Versprechen einhielt. Ein paar Tage später war El Eal in Sichtweite. Lazlo begab sich auf eine letzte Runde durch das Schiff. Er tat so als wollte er allen Mut für den letzten Kampf machen, doch in Wahrheit verabschiedete er sich von allen. Der letzte Kampf stand kurz bevor. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden, wer den Krieg gewinnt und ob es tatsächlich Lazlos letzter Kampf ist._

Ende


End file.
